After the Storm
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: It was after the battle with Ursula, and now Ariel has to face his reality with Eric. (male) Ariel- yes, Ariel is unisex name.


**~After the Storm~**

Ariel was scared. Even more so than when he was in Ursula's cave. He was walking down a castle hallway, his bare feet gently slapping against the polished tile. It was day after the battle with Ursula and he was going to see Eric for the first time since they got back onto land. As soon as they landed, Eric was whisked away by a group of well dressed, older men who were demanding explanations and answers. As Ariel was guided away, he heard one of the men ask, "What are you going to do about a queen, now?!"

The now red haired human gulped softly at the memory. Despite formerly being a merman, he still understood the workings of the court from having accompanied his father to meetings. The two courts weren't any different from each other in any aspect besides what species was running them- that included marriage and heirs. Ariel, in his eagerness to win the prince's heart, forgot the demand on princes to produce a heir when they became king. Goodness knows how often his own father had lectured him on the subject. The overheard question was asked a full 24 hours ago, and now he was summoned by Eric. Ariel looked down at his current outfit- some cloth and rope that were similar to what he wore when he first became human that he threw on to cover his nudeness. He fell asleep as soon as he was shown a room and by the time he woke up, it was time to see Eric.

Arriving at the ballroom, Ariel saw Eric standing by a window, his arms crossed behind his back. The fading sunlight bathed his chiseled face in a soft glow, highlighting his blue eyes. Ariel couldn't help it when his heart started to beat faster and his cheeks became warm. He knocked on the wall, and the human prince turned to face him with a solemn expression on his breathtaking face. The former merman blushed brighter and took a few shaky steps forward. It was still a bit of a learning experience in using his new limbs.

When he was standing maybe three feet away from the love of his life, Ariel looked down at the floor, his hands curled up in the cloth around his waist, biting his lower lip. He would love to have this be the romantic confession moment that he spied on when it involved his sisters. But reality, coupled with Eric's silence, wasn't keeping that hope burning.

"The advisors want me to find a new woman to marry."

Ariel looked up with blurry eyes and gave a watery smile. "I understand." Eric's face- once calm- twisted into surprise. "I hope you find someone who you love and who loves you." The sound of his heart cracking in his ears made him turn around and quietly said, "But I will still love you." With that, he ran. Ran down empty halls, his legs shaking, tears sliding down his cheeks. Ran outside and down to the beach, but not to the ocean. He couldn't face his father and his still present bias against humans. Instead, Ariel ran behind some large rocks, looking for a place to hide and cry without a possible audience.

"Ariel! Stop!" Eric's voice called out from behind him. Ariel only pushed his legs to run faster. But- still not use to being in use- his legs shook and collapse from underneath him. Instead of falling into the warm sand, though, strong arms wrapped around him and, while turning him around, pulled him tight against a solid body. Ariel looked up to a concerned Eric staring at him. The human prince pulled them down to sit on the sand, Ariel on Eric's lap, his legs around his waist. Large hands slid up his back to become tangled up in short red locks.

Blue eyes softened as Eric whispered, "You didn't let me finish speaking." Ariel nodded, speechless, his blush trying to light his cheeks on fire. "Look at me." Not realizing he closed his eyes, Ariel looked up shyly just so his eyes could widen when his mouth was caught in a kiss, his chin held in one of Eric's hands. The former merman threw his arms around the prince's necks, pulling their bodies even closer together. Burning desire spread throughout his body, making his head foggy. His first kiss with his first love on the beach during sunset…a perfect example of a fairy tale kiss.

The two men broke apart, their breaths coming out as pants. Eric pressed his warm forehead against Ariel's hot one and smiled. "The advisors want me to find a new woman to marry," Eric started again, "but I told them I would only marry you."

"Why?" _Please don't be a trick. Please don't be a trick…._

"Because I love you."

Tears swelled back up in light blue eyes, a chocked sob escaping Ariel's throat as he tackled Eric into the sand. "I love you too!," Ariel cried into Eric's broad shoulder, arms tightening around him. A tan hand cupped the back of the red haired man's head, bringing the slim body closer.

Ariel peered up through his wet eyelashes and he felt Eric stiffen slightly. "Eric?", asked the former merman, propping himself up, his forearms pressed against the prince's chest. Tan hands grabbed his head-gently- and pulled his face down for a harsh kiss that threatened to steal Ariel's ability to breathe. Something moist pressed against his lips and Ariel opened them, curious about what would happen. He gasped as Eric's tongue pulled his own into a dance while large hands pulled him tighter against his body.

The couple broke apart, Ariel gasping and panting heavily, his face on fire in a shade that matched his hair. "That was amazing. But what was it about?" he asked once he felt he could speak a complete sentence without stuttering like a fool. Eric leaned his head back and muttered, "Welcome, self, to a completely innocent clueless love."

"What?"

"Nothing, Ariel. Nothing."


End file.
